Until the End: Memoirs of the Captain
by KennyEchelon
Summary: Yachiru had grown older, but nothing had prepared her for this... will she be able to fulfil her new role as the 11th Squad Captain while trying to keep her emotions in check? set approx. 100 human years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I love Kenpachi so this was quite hard to write. I really didn't want to kill off Ken-chan but I thought that seeing how Yachiru would react would be interesting and it made me want to carry on with this 'fic. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

**Until The End~ Memoirs of the Captain**

Yachiru was crying again, for the fifth time that morning.

She held Yumichika's hand tightly; he refused to cry and ruin his looks but she could tell that it was tearing him up inside. Ikkaku paced up and down, his normal shihakushō replaced by a black kimono. Renji entered the room, his face set in a sombre expression: "You guys ready?" Yachiru wiped her eyes then nodded.

They left, Yumichika checking his hair in the mirror before they left making Ikkaku push him out of the door so they wouldn't be late. Yachiru would have smiled at them, but in the current situation she couldn't do it. Her throat already hurt and her dark eyes were now red-rimmed and glazed with tears. She walked between Ikkaku and Yumichika and slipped her petite hands into their larger ones and gripping them as if they were physically supporting her as well as emotionally. She had to get through this; she had to be strong.

The 6th Division escorted them to the site, Kuchiki Byakuya leading the procession in a regal manner, just like a king would. Byakuya's face was calm as usual but everyone could see a hint of sorrow in his eyes. Who would have thought that he would feel upset in these circumstances?

They arrived at the gates and Yachiru swallowed, not wanting to enter and see Him. She couldn't take it; her worst nightmare had finally come true.

Taking a big breath a giving Ikkaku's hand a quick squeeze, she went through the gates apprehensively.

She didn't notice all the people sat there. She didn't notice the sorrowful birdsong in the air. She didn't even notice that one of the children was sucking a lollypop.

All she noticed was the coffin at the other end of the aisle, perched on a pedestal. She turned around quickly and crashed into the 3rd and 5th seats of the 11th division. "I don't wanna do this. I can't face it!" she panicked. They put their hands on her shoulders and turned her around. Yumichika opened his lips and whispered: "Come on, you gotta say goodbye..."

Guided by the people behind her and strengthened by the support of the 11th Squad, Yachiru stepped forward and made her way down the aisle. Sadness welled up in her chest but she tried hard not to cry.

She reached the coffin and she unwillingly looked inside, a fresh wave of tears flowing down her face.

"Kenny...Ken-chan" she sobbed whilst gazing down into the peaceful face of the now-deceased captain, his multiple battle scars more evident on his pallid skin. "You're everything I had and you left me. You lied to me- you said you'd be back, that it was only a small battle but you, never, did" she whispered, her tears punctuating her speech. The pain in her heart stabbed through her as she cried over the only man who'd taken care of her.

Kenpachi's hair was still in his beloved bells. Yachiru knew that their ringing was the last thing her saviour had heard; few had come close to killing the mighty Zaraki-taichou but those who did had made the bells ring. Remembering when Ichigo had fought Kenpachi all those years ago, she turned around, trying to spot the bright orange hair. Sure enough, she found him, sat on one side of Ikkaku.

Her vision blurred and Yachiru turned back around. They were burying Kenpachi in one of his captain's haoris to show respect but they'd given Yachiru his eyepatch which was retrieved from the battlefield.

She couldn't believe she was saying farewell so soon; he hadn't seen her fully grow up. A dull ache in her chest, she leant over and kissed the dead captain's forehead. Yachiru took one last look and whispered: "Ken-chan...Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yachiru turned her back on Kenpachi's body, letting go of the first person she had ever cared for. A single tear trickled down her cheek then she walked, head held high, back down the aisle to the 11th Company.

Ikkaku and Yumichika embraced her and hidden between the two men, she started to cry noisily, putting her head on Ikkaku's chest and creating a damp patch. They escorted her out of the gates gently.

As soon as no-one could see them, Ikkaku started to cry; his macho persona shattering in an instant- Kenpachi was his role model, someone to look up to. Now he was gone he didn't know what to do. Yumichika looked over at him and said: "You know something? You're really ugly when you cry" then broke down himself, tears streaking his pale, flawless face.

They arrived back at the barracks, the big '±' emblazoned on the front. It felt strangely empty without the overwhelming reiatsu of the captain, the hallways abandoned and silent.

"Um, Baldy? Yumi-chan? Could I be alone for a while?" said Yachiru quietly. They nodded and she wandered around the vacant corridors, not saying a word. The pair watched her go, concern written on their faces. Her journey around the barracks seemed to take forever, much longer than usual and Yachiru kept walking.

Eventually she found herself in Kenpachi's office.

It seemed weird without the tall, imposing captain sat in the chair behind the desk. Yachiru had used to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing, and although it irritated him, he let her do it anyway. It had been a long time since she was small enough to ride on his shoulder but Kenpachi still gave her piggy-back rides despite the fact that she was almost too old for them. She now reached halfway up the captain's chest and had developed well over the last century.

She was nearly a young woman, but without her Ken-chan she felt small and vulnerable.

Yachiru sat down, the desk still scattered with numerous papers, all of which were various forms that were long overdue since the captain's death. Her eyes skimmed the tabletop's surface and they fell on a small envelope addressed with her name.

She picked it up and opened it, slightly apprehensive of what it could contain. She unfolded the piece of paper inside and she realised it was a letter, scrawled in Kenpachi's familiar handwriting. A lump rose in her throat as he read the first lines...

_Yachiru,_

_I know I'm not a writer, so I'll keep it short. I know this opponent is real tough so I might not make it back. But, you know how much I love a challenge and maybe the bells will ring again. If you're reading this I'm probably dead, but always remember that I was thinking of you and having the fight of my life. Don't let the guys on top steal the 11__th__ Squad from you, it is and always will be yours._

_You were the closest I ever had to a daughter and you were the person who taught me how to feel in the harsh streets of the Rukongai. I will never forget what you've done for me, I'll always be watching over you..._

_Kenpachi_

It was a brief letter but Yachiru knew Kenpachi well enough to know that this was him pouring out his soul. As if she hadn't cried enough already, her eyes welled up with the tears she had left, but they didn't fall.

His words filled her with a new feeling. Was it...happiness? She felt glad that Kenny had lived his last moments the way he wanted to. He was thinking of her! The one line that kept repeating in her head was "You were the closest I ever had to a daughter"; it made her proud to think that the great Kenpachi really loved her. She remembered the time when they first met...

"_Where'd you come from, brat?" asked Kenpachi._

_Yachiru gazed up at the impressive man, wielding a long zanpakuto, the blade chipped from years of conflict. "That's a sword" he growled "Ain't you scared? It's a tool for killing people."_

_She raised one finger and ran it down the katana and Kenpachi's eyes narrowed. Yachiru giggled, showing him her now blood-covered hand. "Brat, what's your name?" asked the man. Yachiru looked confused. "Ain't got one?" replied Kenpachi "Me neither."_

"_I'll call you Yachiru" he said "It's the name of the one person I wish to be like. I'm givin' it to you"_

"_Ya-chiru" replied the little girl, delighted to finally have a name. "I'm Kenpachi. It's the name given to the strongest Shinigami in every generation. Starting today, that's the name I'll use" said Kenpachi in his deep voice. "You can be Ken-chan!" squeaked Yachiru._

Kenpachi was her saviour, the angel of darkness from District 80 who took her out of the bloodstained world she lived in and saved her life. Without him, she would have been crushed by the monsters she called neighbours and wouldn't have lived to become lieutenant of the 11th division. Blood was all she knew, but Ken-chan showed her the light.

Slowly, Yachiru fell asleep, reminiscing about her past with her beloved Kenpachi.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hopefully this chapter gets better as it progresses as I started this a while ago and finished it recently. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review! ~ KennyEchelon

**Chapter 3**

Ikkaku and Yumichika woke the next morning, concerned about Yachiru and wondering where she was. Sleepy-eyed and still dressed in their nightwear, they started calling her name. "Yachiru? Kusajishi-fukutaichou?" yelled Ikkaku, Yumichika, who wasn't a morning person at all, wasn't happy about the noise that Madarame was making, but he accepted that it was necessary to find the lieutenant.

They walked around the barracks, opening every door and calling her name. They kept looking until they opened the door to the captain's office. The pair saw her, sleeping peacefully and thought that she looked happier than she'd been in a long time. She was hunched over the desk, still clutching Kenpachi's letter and breathing deeply.

Ikkaku and Yumichika watched her for a while, until Ayasegawa shook her awake. Yachiru mumbled "Ken-chan" and looked up sleepily.

"Oh, Yumi-chan, Baldy" she yawned. "You okay?" asked Ikkaku. "Yeah..." she replied, meeting their eyes. Her own eyes were red and puffy, her eyelashes stuck together with dried tears. "How ugly" thought Yumichika but both men felt sympathy because they knew she was hurting inside.

Ikkaku cleared his throat to speak and said "Last night after we lost you, we got a message for all three of us to be present at a meeting with Captain-Commander Yamamoto this afternoon. Apparently it's urgent."

"Oh, okay" Yachiru replied, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. She stood up and Yumichika put his arms around her gently. "I know you're not feeling up to it" whispered the 5th seat "but we can't disobey the Soutaichou."

Yachiru put her head on Yumichika's shoulder. "I know, we'd better go then, right?" she sighed.

They approached the 1ST Division, nervous and anticipating what the Soutaichou wanted to talk to them about. Yachiru bit her lip anxiously; she had never seen Yamamoto without Kenpachi before and she was scared. The Head Captain was intimidating and it frightened her.

Yumichika looked at the girl's face and sighed. "How many times have I told you not to bite your lip? It's unladylike and totally not attractive" he said. Yachiru corrected herself and turned to pick the sleeve of her shihakusho. He couldn't criticise her for that after all. Well, he could but that wasn't the point.

They faced the large panelled doors leading to Yamamoto's office, butterflies rising and falling in Yachiru's stomach as they waited to be admitted. A gravelly croak came from the other side of the wood and the trio entered apprehensively.

The Soutaichou sat at the other end of the oversized room and the members of the 11th Squad walked hurriedly over to him. Falling to her knees and bowing nervously, Yachiru squeaked "You requested our presence Soutaichou." She could feel Ikkaku and Yumichika bowing next to her even if she was reluctant to remove her head from the floor.

"Yes, child" growled Yamamoto "Now please… stand." They stood up quickly, not wanting to disobey him. "I have called you to my quarters this afternoon to discuss the current state of your division."

Yachiru's stomach clenched. "What do you mean 'the current state'?" Ikkaku replied, a hint of hostility in his voice "It's perfectly fine."

"Trust Baldy to stir things up" thought the lieutenant. Yamamoto held up his hand to silence the third seat. "Without a captain, your division is insufficient to perform its duties."

Yachiru looked pensive. She hadn't considered that but before she could come up with a solution, Ikkaku cut across her train of thought and voiced his opinions once more. "But Soutaichou, I thought that was obvious? Kusajishi-fukutaichou is more than capable of filling in Zaraki-taichou's place. The amount of times she went on missions with him…"

"Enough, Madarame" snapped Yamamoto "Kusajishi-fukutaichou has not yet fulfilled the requirements. She has not completed the captain's rank exam and she has not yet achieved Bankai."

It was Yumichika's turn to speak now. "Well, Zaraki-taichou never reached Bankai, and Kusajishi-fukutaichou is able to take the exam if she was put forward for it" he drawled "It doesn't seem to matter if she can reach Bankai if the previous captain couldn't."

"This situation is different" Yamamoto said, sounding slightly angry "Zaraki-taichou had immense reiatsu and strength. Kusajishi-fukutaichou is a child!"

"So is Hitsugaya-taichou!" retorted Ikkaku. "Hitsugaya-taichou can achieve Bankai!" said Yamamoto, not expecting to be replied. "Yachiru has experienced many of the battles that Zaraki-taichou did and she has shown potential to reach Bankai with time. Her Shikai is one of the most powerful of all of the lieutenants and it only makes sense that one of our own should lead us through the difficult period of grieving for our late captain" Ikkaku said, determination in his voice.

The pride in his words filled Yachiru with emotion and she blinked to stop herself from crying.

"Please, Soutaichou, give her a chance. Please let her take the captain's exam." Yumichika requested. Yamamoto cleared his throat and paused.

"Is that what you wish Kusajishi-fukutaichou?" he asked, his small beady eyes surveying her. Yachiru gulped; his reiatsu was stifling. She nodded slowly and only just managed to squeak a small 'yes'. "I am doing this against my better judgement and I dislike your lack of respect but I shall give you a chance, but _just one_. If this division means enough to you, you'll work for it." he stated gravely.

"Th-thank you" said Yachiru quietly and bowed. "You are dismissed for now" the Soutaichou announced and the trio inclined their heads and left the room. As Yachiru walked through the doorway she felt a sinking sensation in her abdomen.

All she thought was: "I am _so_ screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic chapter in a while because I've been busy studying for exams. Now my exams are long over and I have the results I need so I can relax and write again. I really hope you like this. Please review! ~ KennyEchelon_

Yachiru sat on her futon, balling her fists into her pink hair. "I'm never going to be able to do this. I am _never_ going to be able to do this" she muttered repeatedly to herself. Ikkaku and Yumichika's comments from the meeting ran through her head and instead of making her feel better it only made her guilty that she was going to let them down. They believed in her and she couldn't live up to their expectations.

She rolled back to lie down, covering her eyes in despair. Kenpachi's face appeared in her mind's eye as she thought: What would Kenny do?

Deciding to seek solace, she wandered to the captain's office. She sat behind Kenpachi's desk, forgetting that technically it was hers now. She reached into the top drawer to find a calligraphy brush to sign some paperwork, thinking she might as well make a start on it. Her hand brushed against a thick, leather-bound book and she heaved it out, struggling against the weight.

Yachiru dropped it on the table with a bang. The word 'Diary' was etched into the front cover and her eyebrows furrowed. Opening the book, she saw it read 'property of Zaraki Kenpachi'. Her eyes widened. She never knew Kenny kept a diary. A pang of grief filled her. "How much was Kenny hiding? Did I know him at all?" she thought.

She shook her head, trying to rid it of her last thought. "Don't be silly, you knew him better than anyone" she muttered. However she felt tempted to open it further.

Yachiru flipped to a random page and saw Zaraki-taichou's familiar scrawl. She swallowed, trying to ease the lump in her throat and continued to read.

_I watched Yachiru take her first steps today. She could only crawl when I met her. I think it was because no-one ever took care of her or gave her the attention to help her learn to walk. She was at a major disadvantage out there, being a tiny child unable to run away. I am so relieved I took her in. I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd let her die out there. I'll always be there for her._

Yachiru sniffed, her eyes stinging with the tears building up there.

_I'm so proud of her today. I'll always remember the way her tiny face screwed up in concentration. She was determined to show me what she could do. Her little tongue stuck out when she struggled to drag herself off the floor. No matter how many times she fell, she always got up again. She never gave up. Her face lit up when she finally walked over to me. She collapsed into my arms and giggled. I'll never forget the happiness in her voice when she said: "Look Kenny! I did it!"_

_After today I've learnt a valuable lesson. I won't give up. I'll keep hanging on like Yachiru did. I'm unbelievably proud of her._

A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away, giving a stiff nod. Reading Kenpachi's diary entry from years and years ago had stiffened her resolve. She was going to show everyone that she could do this. She was going to prove that she was the same girl who took those first steps years later than anyone else in the Soul Society despite all the odds.

She raised her head defiantly and said: "I need to make Kenny proud."


	5. Chapter 5

**Until the End: Memoirs of the Captain Chapter 5**

_Author's Note: YAY, another chapter finished. This has been the first one in a while due to settling into university but I'm back with a new instalment of Until the End :D Sorry for the long wait to all of you who've been reviewing and asking for another chapter, love all of you ~ KennyEchelon_

The next day, Yachiru was trying to make a good effort on the massive pile of paperwork on Kenpachi's desk. No attention had been paid to it for weeks so it had stacked high. She sighed at the prospect of such a daunting task but she desperately wanted to make a good impression. She needed to look after this squad.

Hadn't she deserved it? Hadn't she encountered just as much as Kenny?

Now she was being forced to go through the captaincy tests all for the sake of upholding the Seireitei's rules and regulations. She wasn't sure she could do it. She had never been much of an academic and the thought of being tested on anything made her feel uneasy.

Kusajishi-fukutaichou closed her eyes and pictured Kenpachi. What would he have said? After a brief moment of thought, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards in a sad smile. He'd have said: "Show 'em what you got squirt. You can do it." It had always been them against the odds. Always.

She wasn't sure now though. Kenpachi's fate finally caught up with him. Maybe this time she'd fail. The lack of her captain had caused a huge blow on her confidence. "Kenny always won" she thought "There's something out there that was powerful enough to beat him. No-one is impenetrable."

To say she was scared would be an understatement.

A couple of hours later she took a break for lunch, piling her dish with as many sweet dumplings as she could. It was surprising how not hungry she was but Yachiru knew she had to eat something otherwise Yumichika would start to get worried. He was the kind of person to notice these things. The anxiety from worrying about the welfare of the squad, her captaincy exam and the unknown killer still out there weighed heavily on her, making her feel too ill to eat but she defiantly shoved a dumpling in her mouth.

The sweetness pervaded her senses and made her feel a fraction better. She carried the food outside into the gardens where she sat down on the grass. It was a solitary picnic; usually Kenpachi would see her out of the window, stop what he was doing and join her but those days were gone now. A lump rose in her throat but she forced it down with another dumpling.

Madarame Ikkaku was walking between his living quarters and the training field when he saw her, sat alone in the garden and munching her dumplings by herself. Despite being as masculine as you could get, he found tears in his eyes while watching her. He remembered how she was never allowed to eat on her own because Kenpachi didn't want to see her lonely. "Zaraki-taichou wouldn't forgive me if I walked on now. This is more important than training" he mumbled to himself.

He marched up behind her after rubbing his eyes, and then cleared his throat. Yachiru jumped, not expecting anyone else here. She turned around, a flicker of hope crossing her face before she realised that it was Baldy, and not her Kenny. Her face fell slightly, although she tried to maintain it. She didn't want Ikkaku thinking that he wasn't welcome.

He'd noticed though. After taking a breath he understood what had just happened and his sadness was renewed. She needed her dad. While Kenpachi and Yachiru were not united by blood, their mutual love and respect for each other kept them together. Often newbies at the 11th Squad would ask if she was Zaraki-taichou's daughter and sometimes it was easier to say yes. The 3rd seat sat down next to the lieutenant and squeezed her shoulder tightly. He thought he'd be a poor excuse for a man if he didn't offer at least some support right now. What hero would turn down a damsel in distress, right?

Besides, over the last few years, they'd overcome their animosity for each other and become close friends. It was sign of her maturity that she no longer jumped on him and gnawed at his head.

"Hey, Pachinko-head?" asked Yachiru, quietly. Ikkaku's eyebrow twitched. Some things, however, never change and that nickname was stuck for good. She wasn't completely grown up yet and he doubted she ever would be. Her bubbly personality was a breath of fresh air in the testosterone filled Squad. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika believed that it was the one thing that stopped feuds and quarrels in the barracks. Without her, they'd be insane.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I need your help" Yachiru had contemplated this over the last hour and had come to a solid conclusion. She needed to achieve Bankai, and quickly. It had to be Ikkaku training her as well; she didn't want any of the other squads finding out. "If they found out, they might tip off the Soutaichou. I'd be laughed out of the Seireitei" she'd thought. Ikkaku had achieved Bankai although he wasn't hiding it anymore. Sure, he'd been approached to be awarded a promotion but he firmly turned it down. He'd wanted to stay with his Squad. Yamamoto had given up trying to convince him otherwise.

"I suspected you might ask sooner or later. You want to reach Bankai don't you?" asked Madarame. Kusajishi-fukutaichou nodded. "It's going to take a hell of a lot of work, you know that. But, I know how much this means to you so I'll teach you. It's gonna be a long stretch, there'll be no time to rest, eat properly or bathe. This'll be high-intensive training."

Yachiru responded with a "I know" before lifting her chin and stiffening her resolve.

"One problem will be that you don't know what your zanpakutou's name is" said Ikkaku. "We'll find a way" replied Yachiru, feigning confidence. Kenny needed her to lead his Squad.

Kenny needed her to be strong.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey, Sorry it's late (again, oops) but here's the next chapter. I also apologise if my translation at the end is incorrect but I'm not fluent in Japanese and haven't studied it for a while but it's a close as I could get it. Any Japanese speakers out there who'd like to correct the name? Thanks to everyone who gave feedback, I love you guys. ~ KennyEchelon_

**Until The End Chapter 6**

Yachiru assigned the task of filling out the paperwork to Yumichika, who grumbled as he strongly disliked the way the ink stained his finger and ruined his perfectly manicured nails. It took some persuading but after Ikkaku had said it was for the good of the squad he caved in.

Muttering under his breath, he entered Yachiru's office and picked up the brush. Obviously he couldn't fill out all of the forms as they required a captain's signature but Yachiru, as a temporary fill-in, promised to do those as soon as she returned from Bankai training.

She retrieved Kenpachi's diary from the desk drawer. The guys looked at the book suspiciously but Yachiru merely tucked it out of sight. She wanted it to be for her eyes only; she found it and it was about _her_. Kusajishi-fukutaichou knew how notoriously tough Bankai training was and she couldn't do it without her Ken-chan encouraging her. She needed him with her now.

Ikkaku squeezed her hand tightly as they Shunpo'd to the training ground.

Yachiru felt majorly apprehensive. What if she failed? What if she couldn't achieve Bankai? What if she didn't become Captain? She couldn't let the squad down. Madarame noticed that she was shaking and turned to face her.

"Look, I know you're scared. But you've got to remove all of the negative thoughts in your head otherwise you won't be able to do this. Trust me."

"I'm trying." Yachiru spoke quietly moving to hug him. They embraced tightly. As they pulled apart, she gave a Ikkaku a sharp nod, showing him he was ready.

"Right, so we begin…"

Ikkaku walked with Yachiru over to a strange white doll in the middle of the grounds. She furrowed her brow, wondering what it was for. "This" said Madarame "is a Tenshintai and it was made by Research and Development to speed up the amount of time to train for Bankai. I had a word with Ichigo in advance because I knew you were going to ask for my help a few days ago and I knew his training time was super fast. He told me Yoruichi used this to make Zangetsu materialise."

Kusajishi-fukutaichou's eyes widened. This way she'd be able to finally find out her Zanpakuto's name. As she'd grown her reiatsu had forced her katana into its Shikai form automatically. Maybe it had been Kenpachi's influence but as soon as she reached puberty her reiatsu flourished.

But she still didn't know her Zanpakuto's name.

She knew it'd be impossible to reach Bankai without knowing it. Now she could ask her Zanpakuto spirit directly. Ikkaku instructed her how to use the Tenshintai and she nervously grasped the hilt of her katana and thrust it into the doll.

A flash of white light nearly blinded her and she took a few steps back. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the spots from her vision. After she could see again, Yachiru noticed that she wasn't in the training grounds anymore. Well, she was… but it looked completely different. Ikkaku made a comment about how this didn't happen to Ichigo and wondered out loud whether it was something her Zanpakutou spirit was doing to the place. Maybe its reiatsu was forming an illusion.

She took in the surroundings, the peaceful garden that seemed to stretch for miles with a healthy covering of grass. Cherry trees grew tall, their blossoms flourishing in the warm sunlight. She could hear birds calling, their song gently carried by the breeze.

Kusajishi-fukutaichou nearly forgot that she was here to fight.

She only remembered when she saw a dark figure, stood on a bridge which crossed a little stream. Approaching nervously, she called out an apprehensive hello. His eyes met hers and she swallowed.

"K-ken-chan?"

"No" he croaked and then she realised. This man was nowhere near as old as Kenpachi. He was somewhat smaller and more youthful than the late captain, with a softer face. On closer inspection, he couldn't be any older than she was, although Yachiru knew that zanpakutou spirits had no determinable age.

However, the familiar scar passed over his eye and it took all of her strength not to cry. She bit down hard on her lip to stifle her emotions and broke eye contact. Yachiru saw that he was wearing a simple white kimono, the edges lined with a deep pink that was almost red. She tried not to think of blood but it was difficult. His hair was tied into a simple plait that hung over his shoulder, and a tear escaped when Yachiru realised that a single bell was attached to the end.

Kusajishi-fukutaichou was now stood close enough to touch. "I want- no, I _need_ to know your name" she said quietly.

"You should already know that it is not the protocol of zanpakutou spirits to just tell you my name. "

Yachiru's face fell further than it already had done. It was impossible to achieve Bankai without learning your zanpakutou's name first. She'd been told that for years, ever since she first asked why Kenny couldn't reach it.

"However" the spirit continued, and her face betrayed a flicker of hope "You are connected to me as I am to you. We share a bond beyond any comprehension. No Shinigami would ever be able to explain it. Because of this bond, I can know that your intentions are pure. Because of this bond, I also know that my name is already within you."

Yachiru's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Look inside yourself and tell me my name" said the spirit, placing one of his hands over her chest, reaching into her soul. Kusajishi-fukutaichou closed her eyes and concentrated, until the words formed in her head. Taking a big breath, she uttered his name…

"Kuchikukan Ken, the destroyer born of fire"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks to everyone who left feedback. I'm very grateful you took the time to review and add this story to your favourites/alerts. Love you! ~ KennyEchelon_

**Chapter 7.**

With her words, the training ground burst into flames, destroying the grass in what seemed like seconds. Ikkaku jumped back in shock while Yachiru stood still, a look of horror etched onto her face.

"If you can beat the fire, you have beaten me" said Kuchikukan Ken in a low growl.

"Yachiru! Get out of the way!" yelled Madarame, trying to get Yachiru to snap out of it but it was no use. She stood paralysed with fear, her eyes welling up with emotion. A distant memory long forgotten emerged from a dark corner of her mind and it scared her beyond belief.

_The Kusajishi district was flooded with violent orange light from the flames decimating it. The screams from her neighbours rang through the air as the smell of burning flesh spread. She wasn't yet old enough to realise what was happening but the fearful faces of everyone terrified her. She crawled into her house, trying to find her parents. _

_She gurgled a few sounds which were the closest to calling their names as she could get. She could barely see in the thick black smoke but eventually she found them, apparently asleep on the floor. Yachiru nudged them, trying to wake them up to save them. When they didn't respond, she jumped on them, not realising that they were already gone. _

_She tried to go outside to get help but as soon as she'd left the house, the only people left alive were using the chaos to pillage abandoned houses. A few people were still running for their lives but they were too far away to call and she didn't want to talk to the scary men stealing things. Their faces read pure malice, and despite her trusting childish nature, she knew well enough not to approach them. A couple of them held torches, fuelling the fire, wicked laughter springing from their mouths._

_The smoke made her eyes water and she felt suffocated. Yachiru coughed, choking on the ash entering her lungs. She had to get out of there. Leaving her parents' bodies behind, she shuffled as fast as her little limbs could take her, her knees covered in soot and dirt. She'd only just passed the district border before she blacked out, the smoky air overcoming her._

_When she woke up she was all alone…_

"YACHIRU!" screamed Ikkaku and when he accepted that she wasn't going to move; he forcibly pushed her out of the way, narrowly avoiding a falling tree branch. The burning wood crashed to the floor with a loud bang, emitting a cloud of red hot embers. Madarame had pushed Kusajishi-fukutaichou to the ground, the impact seeming to bring her back to reality.

She got up, dazed and confused, shaking her head. She had to get rid of the images in her head because they would tear her apart if they were left to linger.

She had no idea if these memories were real or just implanted by her zanpakutou spirit to unhinge her. Yachiru knew that it wasn't going to be as easy as just beating fire. Everyone she knew had had to go through hell to reach Bankai. Even if those images were fictitious, they'd worked. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was real though. It _felt_ real enough.

Madarame realised that this was too much for her right now, and he left her on top of a large rock and ran over to the Tenshintai and wrenched her katana out of the doll.

In a split second, Kuchikukan Ken returned to his zanpakutou and the air cleared.

Yachiru blinked, looking around. The grounds had reverted back to their original state; the fire had gone and so had the plants and stream. She was so dazed she didn't notice Ikkaku handing her back her sword.

She took it back but as soon as the metal touched her hands, she realised what he'd done. Fury coursed through her and she clenched her fingers around the katana in frustration. "You should've let me finish it!" she cried angrily, her voice cracking slightly "I was perfectly fine! I'll never reach Bankai if I don't beat him! I need to be Captain, the squad needs me!"

"Well you obviously weren't fine- you nearly got yourself killed!" retorted Ikkaku, not liking her attitude but he immediately softened. This was _not_ the time to snap back. "Come here" he said paternally and took her in his arms, noticing she was shaking from both shock and anger.

He rocked her back and forth until she stopped quivering and as soon as she did, she burst into exhausted tears.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned around to face the source of the noise. It was Yumichika, looking rather windswept and desperately trying to smooth his hair into a well-groomed state but failing.

"Sorry for interrupting but I just got this from the Soutaichou" he said, brandishing a letter signed by Yamamoto himself. Yachiru's eyes quickly scanned the paper and they narrowed instantly.

"He's sending us on an urgent mission. It's mandatory."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**__ I had writer's block on this chapter for a while so I'm glad it's finally finished. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and like it enough to review. Love you all! ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

**Until The End Chapter 8**

"WHAT?" yelled Ikkaku.

"I know, I thought the grieving period was going to be a bit longer. It's been less than 3 weeks and he's already sending us off." Yumichika grumbled in response "I suppose he thinks our squad's tough enough to handle it"

"But we don't have an official captain yet, and as much as the squad loves Yachiru, I don't think they're ready to take her on just yet. It's too soon after…"

Madarame couldn't even finish that sentence, it was still too hard to believe that Zaraki-taichou was gone. Yachiru's hand flew instinctively to Ken-chan's diary which was still concealed in her shihakusho. Her teeth caught her bottom lip and she bit down to stop herself from getting teary or appearing weak. Now was _not_ the time. Yumichika circled his palm around his temple; this whole thing was obviously making him tense.

He sighed deeply and Yachiru wondered if he'd tried contesting the decision. He looked as if he'd been through an extremely stressful situation and going against the Soutaichou was definitely that. Both her and Ikkaku had been gone a while, long enough for him to receive the letter, Shunpo to the 1st Squad barracks and obtain permission to speak with Yamamoto. That, and the fact that his feathers were slightly skewed and only a bad experience would make him oblivious to that fact.

"I see what he's doing" she mumbled "He wants to make sure I don't get the captaincy. He was against it from the start and now he's stealing our training time so I can't reach Bankai"

The two men stared at her with their mouths open. A short period of time ago she would have never dreamt about saying that. Sweet, trusting, naïve Kusajishi-fukutaichou had gone with Kenpachi. Her face was hardened, aged way beyond her years. The loss of her father figure had made her bitter and angry at the world and a newfound cynical streak had emerged. The news that she was being sent away had just pushed her over the edge.

"Don't look at me like that, you know it's true."

Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion. The old Yachiru wasn't there anymore. "Can't we contest it? I mean surely he can't do this" asked Madarame.

"I've already tried" Ayasegawa sighed, confirming Yachiru's guess. "He wasn't going to listen to me, I mean, I'm only a third seat after you guys now. I know I'm a higher rank than I was, but it still doesn't make him take notice."

He rubbed the back of his neck in desperation. Ikkaku put a hand on his shoulder then looked back at Yachiru. "If we can get an established captain to protest we'll have a better chance" said Madarame pensively "I know quite a few captains would, given the circumstances but we need someone who wouldn't usually stick up for us otherwise it'd look like favouritism."

"But everyone loves Yachiru!" replied Yumichika, exasperatedly. "But who wouldn't defend us in a normal situation? Who wouldn't go against the rules for anything?" said Ikkaku, giving his partner a look as if to hint something.

"Byakuya" answered Yachiru "We need to see Byakushi."

They left the training grounds and Shunpo'd to the Squad 6 barracks to see the captain. Renji was just leaving to visit Hisagi and bumped into them when he opened the door. "Oi! Rikichi!" he yelled and a weak looking guy with a tattoo above his eye ran to his side saluting.

"Take these guys to the Captain, and show them some respect."

Rikichi bowed nervously and uttered a quick 'hai' before escorting them to Byakuya's office. "Come in" he said after they'd knocked, his voice as stoic as ever. The group entered and he looked up from his paperwork, an apathetic expression on his face.

Ikkaku started to speak but Kuchiki-taichou held up a hand to silence him. "Quiet, Madarame-fukutaichou. I want to hear this from the captain."

Yachiru was taken aback by being addressed like that but stepped forward and cleared her throat. "I'm not captain yet, Byakushi. That's part of the problem, I'm training for the captaincy requirements and we've just been summoned to go on a mission for the Soutaichou. I know it's not what you'd usually do, but we need your help trying to contest it."

Byakuya's brow creased into a frown. "The grieving period is usually at least a month when a captain is lost, due to having to re-arrange the squad and appoint a new captain. And, of course, allowing time for the paperwork to process."

"That's what we thought. We haven't got an official captain yet and he's sending us off. We thought you had significant authority in the Seireitei to be able to put across a credible argument."

"It goes against my moral code to go against Soutaichou Yamamoto but this time he's not following the rules so I suppose there's no reason for me to object to helping you. I shall see him tomorrow if you wish to attend."

They thanked him and left, feeling more than relieved that Kuchiki-taichou had agreed to help them.

The day after, they returned to his barracks to go to Squad 1 together. Byakuya gave them a brief outline of what he was going to say, making Yachiru feel even more comforted from gaining his support. They arrived at Soutaichou Yamamoto's office and Byakuya rapped his knuckles against the door gently.

The group were admitted entry. Yamamoto cleared his throat and folded his hands over his staff when he noticed who had requested an audience with him, surveying them over the top of his fingers. Yachiru's nerves resurfaced. She really didn't want to challenge him, but after she remembered that _he_ was trying to sabotage _her_ training her resolve strengthened.

She stepped forward, trying desperately to stop her apprehension from showing through again. "We wish to file a complaint against our less than satisfactory grieving period. We have not had the standard month given to replace the captain and yet we're being sent on a mission already. I've come to challenge this decision." She fought to keep her voice steady and not let herself become angry over this.

The Soutaichou sat silently for a few seconds before replying. "We are short on shinigami to undertake this mission and this was the most suitable solution"

"Why? Because you made sure that the other squads would be busy?" Yachiru thought, gritting her teeth.

"It is not your place to criticise my decisions" he continued "Kusajishi-_fukutaichou_."

Yachiru was about to snap, but Byakuya sensed it in time and held his arm in front of her, calmly stepping level to her. "What about someone of a higher rank and social position?" he said "I have come to support Squad 11's complaint. The default grieving period is a month and this amount of time has yet to be completed. Their squad is not in a fit state at this point in time to carry out a mission especially one of this calibre."

Yamamoto nodded slowly.

"You believe this, Kuchiki-taichou? You support their decision to disregard authority like this?"

Yachiru looked at Byakuya, doubting that he was going to continue showing his support. The Soutaichou had a point.

"I do. I merely follow the rules." Byakuya replied, his face apathetic "The rules clearly state that a month is needed before a squad can return to action."

Soutaichou Yamamoto watched them silently, his eyebrows knitted together in a slight frown. Ikkaku and Yumichika swallowed, realising that they may have just crossed the line by bringing the captain into all of this.

"We've pissed him off now" Madarame thought warily.

"Fine" said Yamamoto in response, his face still set in a scowl "I will consider postponing your mission, check your forms over the next few days for any news."

Yachiru held in her sigh of relief until they had thanked the Soutaichou for his time and left the room. Maybe everything would go her way after all…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks to everybody for your feedback! I especially appreciate the people who reviewed but thanks also to the story alerts and favourites. This chapter involves Toshiro Hitsugaya. I hope you enjoy it ~ __**KennyEchelon**_

A couple of days later, Yachiru stormed into Ikkaku and Yumichika's quarters in the early hours of the morning. She'd taken to waking early so she would make sure she was the first to receive any paperwork that arrived at the barracks. She spent the time waiting for the sun to rise perusing through Kenpachi's diary, reading excerpts of her childhood that she'd long forgotten.

Kenny had documented everything in surprising detail. Yachiru's favourite page so far was the day she'd held a sword by herself for the first time. She must've read it about 5 times in the last two days but every time a grin spread across her face.

_Yachiru wielded a sword without my help today. I turned around to see her walking unsteadily with a katana in her fists and I swear I nearly had a heart attack. She could've seriously hurt herself but while I was worrying my ass off, she was giggling at my expression._

_Jeez, one of these days she's gonna… no, actually, she won't hurt herself, but I'll still be worrying about her and she'll still be laughing at me for caring too much._

_She gave it a few swings and I stepped forwards trying to stop her but she just carried on, a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes. Looks like she gonna be just like her dad. Because I'm practically her father. She's my daughter now, and I love her…_

The form delivery arrived, interrupting Yachiru from continuing. She took the papers and dismissed the messenger before scanning their contents. She scraped a hand through her hair in anger, balling her fist up before letting out a scream of frustration. Getting up, she marched to where the potential lieutenant and 3rd seat were sleeping and wrenched the door open.

"THAT BASTARD!"

Ikkaku fell out of bed and Yumichika sat up wearily, rubbing his eyes. "Mind your language, missy. It's not ladylike to use words like that" said Ayasegawa sleepily. Madarame nursed a sore spot on his head where he'd fallen and looked at her. "What's happened?"

"Yeah, it better be a good reason for waking me up so early" grumbled Yumichika.

"He's still sending us out on that damn mission!"

Yumichika gave her a look as if to reprimand her for her foul mouth but Yachiru retorted with: "Don't give me that look. Be thankful I chose that word, I had a lot worse I was prepared to use." Ikkaku stood up, almost matching Yachiru's anger at the situation.

"Is this official?" he replied, nearly snarling.

Yachiru gave him the form to read and he read it rapidly before shoving it back into Yachiru's hands and sinking back down onto his bed. "This is bad, this is _very_ bad."

"We're going to need more support and fast. According to this we only have five days until the gate is opened." Yachiru said, gesturing to the paper in her hand. "What's the point?" asked Yumichika, feeling very defeated.

"The point is, I only have another two weeks to train for my captaincy exam and I need to achieve Bankai. Kenny wouldn't want us to give up! We need to fight this."

Yachiru remembered Kenpachi's comments in his journal and felt emboldened by his love for her. "C'mon guys." Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at each other doubtfully. It was going to take a lot to persuade _the_ Shugekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto.

It took a while to convince them, but Madarame and Ayasegawa finally agreed. Seeing as they'd already won over the 6th division, it didn't seem too hard to persuade the others to help. They decided to go and talk to Hitsugaya-taichou first because, like Byakuya, he didn't appreciate disorder and he was closer in age to Yachiru than any other captain.

Yachiru knew it was going to be a challenge, but their triumph over Byakuya made her feel a little bit more confident about talking to Toshiro.

After breakfast, they went over to the 10th Division knowing that Hitsugaya would be awake at this time doing paperwork. He always worked overtime because Rangiku neglected hers. Yachiru couldn't blame her, really. If Toshiro was her boss she'd want to sneak off for a drink or two mid-afternoon.

They were granted permission into the captain's office by a rather irritable Toshiro who was sifting through a massive pile of papers. He muttering about how Matsumoto-fukutaichou was the laziest person he knew. Yachiru could tell by his tone of voice that his heart wasn't really in it anymore seeing as over the years, he and his lieutenant had grown really close.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Yachiru asked "I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" he sighed, signing a form with a flourish and filing it with the rest of his completed work. "We need to contest us being sent on a mission before the grieving period is over. We've tried talking to the Soutaichou ourselves but he won't listen, even if we got Byakushi to help our case, so we're going round all the captains to rally up support." Yachiru said, imploringly.

"Surely Soutaichou Yamamoto would have a good reason for sending you."

"That's the problem. His choice seems a bit unfounded. There definitely isn't a shortage of shinigami at the moment and that was the excuse he gave us. I don't think it's fair that he seems hell-bent on making sure we go on this mission when we are nowhere near ready" Yachiru replied.

Toshiro looked thoughtful. "There aren't any cases of being understaffed right now so it's odd that he's making excuses like that."

"So you'll help us?" said Ikkaku eagerly and Yumichika put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. There wasn't much use getting their hopes up seeing as Hitsugaya wasn't one to break the rules.

"I don't know…" he replied, pensively.

"Please, Toshiro! You were in my position once. Sure, you could reach Bankai before your captaincy exam but I need this extra time to train! I'm undergoing Bankai training right now and I will never reach it if I can't concentrate on it!" Yachiru pleaded, marching forwards and slamming her hands on his desk.

She seemed to have touched a nerve.

"Fine, I'll help you." he said, gathering his papers into an orderly pile "But you'd better reach Bankai."


End file.
